Family Life
by KellWeskerFr
Summary: Albert avait toujours pensé que la pire épreuve qu'il avait à enduré était de devoir supporter des humains, malheureusement chaque jour de sa vie sa plus grande fierté est aussi son plus grand désespoir. Excusez le résumé foireux...
1. Chapitre 0

Resident Evil n'est pas ma propriété, mais Kelly & Kimberley si.

Fiction is available in English on the account KellWesker.

* * *

.0.

Les premiers temps, premiers contacte avaient semblé difficiles, différents. Mais au bout du compte il avait réussi son coup. Enfin… il était arrivé à la séduire. D'abord comme un jeu tordu il avait pensé pouvoir profiter de son innocence et la laissée partir quand il s'en lasserait. Mais ce ne fût jamais le cas. Maintenant il se sentait fier de toujours sentir sa main se serrer dans la sienne, voir son visage pur, et innocent, se tourner vers lui pour chercher son soutient. Ses lèvres de tyran s'étirèrent en un sourire et elle sembla rassurée quand ses prunelles bleues se perdirent dans ses yeux rouges aux pupilles fendus. Au travers de son poignet fin il sentait son cœur battre si vite qu'il en était inquiet, bien qu'il sût parfaitement que ce n'était pas bien grave. Le milliardaire, président de la New Umbrella : une nouvelle firme pharmaceutique, observa la main dans la sienne : en particulier l'anneau doré à son doigt.

Dieu qu'il avait était fière le jour où elle avait répondu « oui » à cette question si particulière, la fierté qui avait envahi son cœur, le bonheur ayant fait tressaillir sa main tandis qu'il passait la bague plus modeste de fiançailles sur le doigt pâle. Chaque jour passant il savourait le bonheur de pouvoir observé les courbes délicieuses et la chevelure rousse de l'être partageant sa vie. Chaque matin il trouvait la force d'affronter une journée interminable d'un travail pénible et stressant, rien que par l'idée de pouvoir la sentir, la câliner en rentrant à la maison. Un cri de douleur fendit ses pensées, et il se pencha pour murmuraient des mots tendres à son oreille, passant sa main dans les boucles rousses. Il se demanda si elle pouvait sentir son stress autant qu'il sentait sa peine, puis balaya l'idée d'un regard tendre. Tout se passait bien jusqu'au moment où la main gantée d'une infirmière tapota gentiment son épaule tandis qu'elle lui demandait de sortir, lui expliquant qu'ils faisaient face à une situation un peu particulière. Pantelant il se leva, ses yeux toujours rivés dans les siens, il essaya de la rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait avant de sortir de la salle, pour s'asseoir juste devant sur l'une des chaises prévues à cet effet. Le couloir était désert et il s'autorisa un instant de faiblesse : il appuya ses coudes sur ses jambes enfonçant son visage à l'intérieur de ses mains. Il ferma les yeux et laissa les souvenirs afflué dans son esprit.

Le blond se souviendrait toujours de ce jour-là, un jour en soi comme les autres, il avait dû partir très tôt tandis que sa compagne avait pris un jour de congé pour un rendez-vous médical. Cela l'avait travaillé pendant une bonne partie de la matinée, jusqu'à qu'il reçoive un SMS de sa part, trois fois rien, un petit mot, mais qui l'avait apaisé pour le reste de la journée. Cependant cela resta un stress dans son esprit. Plus tard dans la journée il s'étonna de n'avoir aucune nouvelle, même après l'heure du rendez-vous et cela l'angoissa sérieusement : quel genre de diagnostic incluait de devoir l'annoncer en personne sans même prévenir par SMS ? C'est anxieux, et légèrement sur les nerfs qu'il rentra à la maison où ils habitaient. Heureusement, la douce odeur de la propreté et du repas accueillit ses narines, bien qu'il prît une expression un peu irritée.

« - Ma douce, n'avait-on pas convenu que Maria ferait le repas et le ménage ? »

Maria était une incapable, après tout il n'en attendait pas moins d'une employée de maison conseillée par l'irritante Excella Gionne, et cette chère Miss Maria avait beaucoup de chance que sa petite femme l'apprécie. Un rire lui parvint depuis la cuisine en face de lui et un sourire étira immédiatement ses lèvres face au visage angélique de la rousse de sa vie. S'il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien il aurait juré que de la mesquinerie habitait son regard bleu.

« - Si, mais ce soir est un peu spécial. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil avant de s'approcher d'elle, entourant ses hanches de ses bras et posant un baiser sur son front. Il lui adressa également un regard interrogatif qu'il savait qu'elle devinerait malgré les lunettes fumées. Un nouveau rire s'échappa de ses lèvres fines et rosées, et elle se sortit de son étreinte, se dirigeant vers la table où le couvert pour trois personnes avait été mis, un adorable sourire aux lèvres. Ce même sourire qui lui rappeler gentiment pourquoi il était toujours là. Il haussa un peu plus son sourcil, mais d'une façon plus joueuse signe qu'elle avait attisé sa curiosité, ce qui était assez rare. Les yeux de la rousse l'invitèrent à prendre place de son côté de table, et il eut un nouveau lever de sourcil en regardant dans son assiette : un résultat de test sanguin. Ses yeux parcoururent une première fois la feuille sans la toucher, la seconde fois il la leva jusqu'à son regard pour être sûr d'avoir bien interprété, ce qui provoqua la chute d'une seconde feuille, ou plutôt d'une sorte de photo, le fond coloré en noir et ce qui ressemblait à l'image d'un fœtus. Pour la première fois de sa vie la salive eut du mal à descendre dans sa gorge, il leva lentement son regard vers la jeune femme, prenant même le temps de poser ses lunettes avec les papiers dans son assiette. Elle semblait stressée, comme si elle s'attendait à une autre réaction, mais il ne s'en offusqua pas et la prit de nouveau dans ses bras.

« - Alors, est-ce une soirée spéciale ?

\- Assurément, une merveilleuse soirée. »

Il redressa légèrement la tête tandis qu'une infirmière assez jeune se penchait vers lui avec un regard inquiet puis un sourire.

« - Monsieur Wesker ? »

Albert Wesker hocha la tête en guise de réponse, cherchant en elle une quelconque information sur l'état de santé de sa femme.

« - Félicitations, vous et madame Kelly êtes les heureux parents d'une petite fille. »

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon début d'histoire. En espérant que cela plaise et qu'il n'y ait pas trop de fautes.


	2. Chapitre 1

Resident Evil n'est pas ma propriété, mais Kelly & Kimberley si.

* * *

.1.

Raccoon City, enfin la nouvelle Raccoon City, était une ville encore plus calme que l'ancienne version. Peuplé de gens très discrets, et serein pour dire que la nouvelle version de la Umbrella Corporation avait élue domicile dans les mêmes rues qu'eux. Barry Burton haussa les épaules, tandis qu'il poussa son caddie dans les rayons du Walmart. Après tout qu'avaient-ils à craindre ? D'un côté la New Umbrella et sur le trottoir d'en face des soldats de la B.S.A.A. « Ce monde est fou. » il se murmura à lui-même, mettant un paquet de brioche sur le reste de ses courses. Qu'est-ce que Kathy avait dit déjà ? Il prit son téléphone dans sa poche de jeans et résuma ce qu'il avait dans son caddie hochant la tête, il ne manquait plus que la viande. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand une petite voix enfantine le fit se tourner avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

« - Monsieur ? C'est à vous ? »

Une fillette blonde, assez petite d'environ cinq ans, avec des yeux bleus pâles et une expression pas tout à fait inconnue sur le visage. Barry observa le portefeuille marron en cuir tendu par la petite puce. Il reconnut vaguement le sien, mais vérifia dans sa poche avant de se prononcer, la petite fille attendait en triturant l'objet dans ses mains. Elle tourna la tête quant au loin quelqu'un appela « Kimmy » et il devina que c'était son doute son prénom. Elle lui adressa pourtant un sourire poliment patient et il se dit qu'elle était vraiment bien élevée. Son investigation de sa poche ne donnant rien il en conclut que c'était certainement le sien, tombé quand il avait sortit son téléphone. Il se pencha à sa hauteur pour la remercier et elle fila juste après qu'il eut reprit son bien. Un nouveau sourire éclaira son visage. Dieu qu'elle ressemblait à ses propres filles plus jeunes. Il fit ensuite le tour de quelques rayons avant de trouver enfin le rayon des viandes diverses, pour retrouver avec stupeur la petite blonde entrain de se faire sermonner.

« - Kimberley, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit à propos de partir seule dans le magasin ?

\- Sait plus… Quoi papa il dit déjà ? »

Barry observait avec une curiosité qu'il savait qu'il ne devrait pas avoir la scène, après tout il avait le droit de remarquer que Jill et Chris ne lui avaient pas menti : cet être immonde qu'était Wesker c'était bel et bien reproduis avec une innocente. Pas si innocente à bien y penser, mais sans aucun doute une inconsciente pour avoir consenti à garder le bébé. Barry ne se doutait pourtant pas que sa stupéfaction pouvait aller encore plus loin, effectivement sortant apparemment du rayon en face d'elles le vicieux ex-capitaine des S.T.A.R.S venait de les rejoindre… et il agissait en véritable père.

« - Papa à dit que tu devais écouter maman, même quand il est pas là. »

Le petit bout de chou si bien élevé était le leur. Et après quelques excuses et la promesse qu'elle ne recommencerait plus le tyran blond se pencha pour la hisser dans ses bras, le calant contre sa hanche et regardait la rousse qui lui servait de femme avec un sourire aux lèvres. Pas l'un des sourires que Barry avait pu connaître, plus un sourire de père de famille, heureux de ce qu'il a et bien dans sa tête. Bien sûr, au moment où il allait justement partir pour ne pas avoir à faire face à la possibilité qu'Albert Wesker était peut-être en train de devenir quelqu'un de bien, ce dernier se tourna pour lui adresser un sourire carnassier, digne de lui, et lui demander si le « spectacle lui plaisait ». Choqué, et un tantinet abasourdit Barry partit sans rien répondre, oubliant complètement qu'il lui fallait acheté de la viande pour le dîner.

De son côté Kelly Wesker, la femme d'Albert, et heureuse maman de la petite Kimberley Wesker, observa son mari avec une expression profonde d'interrogation. Qu'avait eu leurs ex-coéquipier, bien que cette époque fut très loin derrière, à les observer comme s'ils étaient des animaux sauvages ? Le blond haussa les épaules, de part son passé de criminel il était maintenant habitué à ce genre de comportement, mais préférerait pouvoir évité cela à sa famille. Surtout à sa petite poupée en sucre qui ne comprenait pas toujours bien tout ce qui l'entourait. Il déposa un bisou sur le front de sa femme et sa main vint caresser l'arrière de sa tête, lui intimant de ne pas faire plus attention.

« - Maman… on peut avoir des yéréales ? Avé du chocolat ? »

Un sourire tendre illumina les visages des deux parents tandis qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le rayon petit-déjeuné. Les petites jambes de la princesse dans les bras d'Albert s'agitaient, tandis qu'elle ne savait pas quel paquet de céréales elle voulait faire acheter. Au départ elle avait vraiment eut très envie de céréales aux chocolats avec le lutin dessiné sur la boite… mais maintenant elle ne savait pas si les céréales avec l'oiseau bleu ne seraient pas mieux. Un petit soupire de frustration sortit de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle regarda vers son papa pour qu'il l'aide à choisir.

« - Princesse, si tu ne sais pas quoi choisir alors prend celles qui te font envie maintenant, d'accord ?

\- Mais… et si après les autres elles boudent… ? »

La remarque si digne d'un enfant et le sérieux dans le regard bleu de la petite puce donnèrent vraiment du mal à Albert. Pour ne pas rire il détourna le regard, il ne voulait pas froisser la petite tête blonde qui était très sensible et penserait qu'il se moquait d'elle. Il ne put tout de même pas s'empêcher un sourire.

« - Kimmy, ce ne sont que des céréales, elles ne seront pas déçues si tu ne les choisis pas.

\- Pomis ?

\- Promis. »

Le petit être posa sa tête sur son épaule, il savait qu'elle réfléchissait toujours ardemment à la question, et il se demanda comment cela se passerait plus tard pour elle, à l'école par exemple. La petite princesse finit par choisir les Froot Loops qui lui faisaient beaucoup plus envie, tellement qu'elle garda le paquet dans ses bras de peur que « quelqu'un les pennes et elles sont plus la. » Les courses finissent ils se rendirent à la caisse, et bien que normalement Kelly aurait du payé avec sa carte ce fût, après un long débat, celle du PDG qui paya les courses. Ce qui causa de longs ruminements de la rousse à propos de son « obsession à toujours tout faire » et un franc rire de son mari. Son sourire s'éteint quand il remarqua que naturellement la jeune femme le suivait à sa voiture, ils n'étaient pas arrivés ensemble alors elle aurait dû déjà sortir ses clés et cherchait où elle s'était garée. Elle racla sa gorge lui demandant s'il y avait un problème, un sourire angélique aux lèvres.

« - Kelly, ne me dit pas que tu es venue ici à pied ?

\- Bien, alors je ne le dis pas si c'est que tu ne veux pas savoir ?

\- … J'espère que c'est une plaisanterie.

\- Huhu, z'avait dit que papa aimerait pas le bus. »

Regard de Kimberley toute contente tandis qu'elle mange son index avec mesquinerie. Un regard un peu plus sévère d'Albert envers son amour, pas qu'il voulait la faire se sentir mal, mais il savait tout les risques que prendre le bus impliqué, surtout quand on était seule avec une petite fille. Kelly triturait l'anse de l'un des sacs de courses à sa portée, visiblement embêter maintenant. Il soupira un peu, avant de venir embrasser ses lèvres doucement.

« - Je suis désolé, mais tu sais que je n'aime pas du tout l'idée que tu puisses être dans un lieu potentiellement dangereux sans moi. »

Ses lèvres s'agitent un peu, un murmure pour elle-même, avant qu'elle lui adresse un magnifique sourire.

« Mais partout est dangereux sans toi… »

Albert ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais rien ne lui vient, il sait qu'elle a raison, et cela le rend muet. Il préfère donc ne rien dire, la laissant « gagné » pour le moment. Le PDG sortit ses clés, ouvrant la voiture noire de luxe : une Audi s3 version cabriolet, pas l'un des meilleurs modèles de sa « collection » mais la plus pratique pour sa vie de famille. Et les sièges étaient plus confortables que les nouvelles lignes donc bon. La rousse ouvrit le coffre pour mettre les courses dedans tandis qu'il s'occupait d'installer la puce dans la voiture. Un étrange rire prit la petite fille quand il l'a mis dans son siège après avoir enlevé son doudou de dedans, un hippopotame de couleur bleu de taille moyenne.

« - Mamannnnn ! Est papou qui avé prit Hippo ! »

Rire depuis le coffre, et incompréhension du chauffeur. Il finit par simplement haussé les épaules comprenant qu'il n'était certainement pas assez digne pour savoir.

Souvent, Albert se demandait s'il méritait vraiment d'avoir une famille si merveilleuse.

* * *

Voilà, second chapitre ( littéralement le premier techniquement... ) de cette fiction, j'espère de taille correct et ne finissant pas trop en patate ? Les chapitres se suivront temporellement ( sauf indication de « souvenir » ou autre. ) Merci d'avoir lu !


	3. Chapter 2

Resident Evil n'est pas ma propriété, mais Kelly & Kimberley si.

* * *

.2.

Le réveil sonna, il était à peine huit heures et elle était déjà fatiguée. Elle tapota sur le haut du réveil pour l'éteindre, puis se tourna du côté du lit où normalement son compagnon se trouvait. La place était vide et cela provoqua un soupir à la jeune femme. Elle hésita à pester contre le travail, mais se ravisa et décida d'aller vérifier qu'il était bien parti et non pas en train de faire le petit-déjeuner avant de râler vraiment. La rousse se redressa dans le lit et s'étira avec un bâillement non caché, puis se leva pour de vrai attrapant un bas de pyjama dans une commode se trouvant près de la porte. Elle se rendit ensuite à pas de loup dans l'escalier et son cœur se serra de ne pas entendre de bruit à l'étage en dessous. Une angoisse profonde s'empara d'elle et le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra, était-elle alors seule à la maison avec la petite puce ? Elle pinça ses lèvres en une expression de contrariété et descendit tout de même l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller la tête blonde. Elle fut surprise quand l'odeur du café chaud et du pain dans le grille-pain vint chatouiller ses narines et encore plus quand en allant dans la cuisine elle remarqua que son chéri était en train de dresser la table du petit-déjeuner.

« - Tu pensais que j'étais parti ? »

Un sourire moqueur orné le visage du blond, il ne portait pas ses lunettes de soleil, comme habituellement quand il était à la maison et une lueur de malice pétillait dans ses yeux. Il s'approcha tout de même pour lui offrir son baiser du matin et caressait le bas de son dos tendrement.

« - J'ai promis de ne plus jamais vous laisser seules.  
\- Je sais… Je suis désolé… »

Son regard était vraiment désolé, mais un petit sourire orna ses lèvres quand elle se rendit compte de sa propre bêtise. Albert aussi avait eu peur quand c'était arrivé et maintenant il ressentait certainement autant d'angoisse qu'elle. Elle posa son nez contre son cou, humant son odeur et son cœur retrouva un rythme plus normal. D'un geste tendre il porta sa compagne pour la posée sur le plan de travail, leurs visages plus à la même hauteur il embrassa avec passion les lèvres rosées. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il caressait doucement ses hanches. Peu importait ce que chacun comptait faire ensuite car une petite voix les stoppèrent dans leurs élans respectifs.

« - Vous pouvez faire après ? Z'ai faim… »

Un petit rire s'éleva dans l'air tandis que les deux parents se tourner pour sourire au petit ange encore dans les brumes du sommeil. Kelly redescendit du plan de travail, s'installant autour de la table du petit-déjeuner dans la pièce accolée à la cuisine, et Albert finit de ramener ce qu'il avait préparé pour ses chéries. C'était mardi, et le mardi la crèche était fermée : la New Umbrella possédé une crèche et une école particulière pour les meilleurs gradés de l'entreprise, malheureusement elle ne disposait pas de classes de maternels et les enfants devaient donc se contenter de la crèche les trois jours où elle était ouverte : Lundi, jeudi et vendredi. Donc Albert et Kelly devaient emmener la petite puce avec eux dans leur bureau. Ce n'était pas forcément un problème les jours où elle était de bonne humeur, mais certaines autres fois cela l'était. Après tout, Albert étant le PDG de la multinationale, pourrait aussi tout simplement dire à la crèche d'ouvrir tous les jours… Mais pour des raisons budgétaires ils ne pouvaient pas. C'est donc avec une petite appréhension qu'un jour sur deux ils espéraient que la petite fille serait calme. Une fois le déjeuner fini, une douche prise pour la petite fille, et des préparatifs de sac un peu difficile, la petite famille se mit enfin en route vers les locaux de la New Umbrella. L'arrivée fût banale, la place de parking peu difficile a trouvé, ce qui était le plus dur fût de trouver une chaîne de télévision convenable pour les premières heures de la journée, la petite fille blonde s'installa dans le canapé prenant un bon quart du bureau de son père, le reste meublé de deux bureaux et le mur du fond tapissait par un écran plat diffusant le dessin animé. Les deux parents se mirent assez vite dans le travail, la petite puce allongée dans le canapé avec sa tétine et son doudou, un sourire aux lèvres. Le calme régna durant approximativement deux heures avant que l'être mignon leurs servants de fille ne décide d'aider son père à remplir les divers formulaires de la semaine. La petite blonde avança doucement vers lui, à pas de loup ne l'empêchant pas d'être repéré, se hissant ensuite sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir ce que son papa faisait. Un sourire tendre imprégna les lèvres du tyran tandis qu'il la soulevait sur ses genoux pour qu'elle voie mieux.

« - Tu fais du papier tout temps ?  
\- D'une certaine façon oui. »

La blondinette hocha la tête en posant la tétine sur le bureau en bois sombre et, gardant Hippo près d'elle, elle se pencha sur les feuilles en faisant mine de comprendre tout ce qui était écrit sur les feuilles. Le papa heureux l'observa faire, elle semblait vraiment passionnée par ce qu'elle lisait. Un peu en arrière-plan il capta le regard de sa chérie, un regard distinctif signifiant « elle te gêne ? » et il hocha négativement la tête, de façon assez subtile tout de même.

« - C'est les papie's pou' la lico'ne ? »

Un rire s'échappe des lèvres du blond, heureux vraiment, et la petite fille lui adresse un regard un peu vexé mais franchement hilare aussi sans vraie raison.

« - Je suis désolé, ils ont encore annulé la commande.  
\- Enco' ?! Mais… comment on ba fai'e … ? »

Un regard faussement triste orna le visage d'Albert, secouant de nouveau négativement la tête en direction de sa puce maintenant. Il haussa aussi un peu les épaules pour accompagner sa non-réponse, c'était une vraie question très sérieuse pour elle, mais il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire la. Elle semblait à la fois très triste, et très en colère après l'usine de licornes.

« - Pou'quoi le Papa Nowel il veut pas … ?  
\- Je ne sais pas Chérie, peux être qu'il pense que tu es trop jeune pour bien t'occuper de la Licorne ? »

Cela calma la petite bouille qui hocha de façon très adulte ses petites boucles blondes, en continuant d'observer les papiers. Albert se remit à les remplir, bercer épisodiquement par un sursaut de sa fille comme si une catastrophe était arrivée, mais elle se ravisait juste après. Deux nouvelles heures passent, le repas du midi est légèrement décalé et le petit ange est devenu un vrai monstre : la boule d'énergie blonde se roule à terre, pleure et tape des pieds, ce qui bien sûr énerve plus que largement ses deux parents, et plus fortement son père. Le dit père était très agacé et lui lançait un regard très noir et froid.

« - Kimberley Alex Wesker, est-ce vraiment une façon d'exprimer ta faim, pouvant mener à un futur en ta faveur ?  
\- NON ! M'en fou ! »

Un soupir de frustration traversa les narines du dirigeant de la Umbrella Corp. Il resta pourtant très calme et prenant son téléphone, son portefeuille et ses clés se dirigea vers la porte en tirant gentiment Kelly par les hanches.

« - Avec maman on va manger, tu nous rejoins quand tu as finis ton caprice, d'accord ? »

L'adorable petite fille blonde lui répond en criant, avant de voir qu'ils partaient vraiment mangé sans elle. Elle se calma en plusieurs étapes : premièrement elle arrêta de pleurer, deuxièmement elle se redressa attendant un peu de voir s'ils revenaient, dernièrement elle se remit sur ses pieds pour courir après eux, l'attendant en bas de l'escalier. Elle fit un sourire rassuré, s'excusant de son attitude et disant plus gentiment qu'elle avait vraiment faim. La petite famille se rendit dans un petit restaurant pour la pause déjeuner, qui se passa beaucoup mieux que prévu. Elle regagna le siège de la Umbrella une petite heure plus tard, réjouis et Albert retourna travailler seul tandis que Kelly et Kimberley se rendirent un peu dans les jardins pour que le petit bébé, qui n'en était plus un, se dégourdisse avant la sieste. L'après-midi était toujours un moment calme de détente, mais surtout un moment de réunion pour Albert et donc un moment de partage rien qu'entre mère et fille. Aujourd'hui l'activité choisie était la piscine, la chaleur et le temps légèrement nuageux aidé à vraiment se sentir à l'aise dans l'eau. La rousse et la petite blonde s'amusèrent pendant près d'une heure et un demi avant que finalement Kelly décide de rentrer dans le bureau pour la mettre à la sieste. Sans surprise la petite bouille, fatiguée de s'être dépensé dans la piscine, ne fit pas trop d'histoire : juste une toute petite pour avoir quelque chose qui simulerait la présence de son papa dans la pièce, et un t-shirt fit largement l'affaire. Kelly put donc se concentrer sur le travail : de la paperasse en retard, de nombreux rendez-vous à caler et bien sûr les réunions d'employés à organiser. La jeune femme rousse observa son bébé, se rappelant à quel point elle était contente de comment avait évolué sa vie. Vraiment elle pouvait être fière de ce qu'elle avait accompli.

* * *

Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire mon chapitre, bien qu'il finisse un peu vite je trouve et sur des banalités. :)


	4. Chapter 3

Resident Evil n'est pas ma propriété, mais Kelly & Kimberley si.

* * *

.3.

Fin août, c'était la période préférée d'Albert, principalement parce que la société fonctionnait à bas régime et que du coup il pouvait prendre régulièrement des congés et passait du temps avec sa famille. Mais également parce que comme Raccoon City était une ville très touristique les boutiques et divers lieux d'activités tel que le Zoo et le Parc d'Attraction étaient à moitié prix. Même si au fond il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'une réduction pour quoi que ce soit, cela le mettait toujours de bonne humeur d'en avoir une. Un petit rire lui traversa l'esprit tandis qu'il pensait à sa tendre épouse le houspillant : « tu es un peu radin quand même Albert, avec tout ce qu'on a… » Et elle avait tout à fait raison. Albert observa la jeune femme dormant contre son torse imberbe, elle avait un visage d'ange naturel et quand elle dormait c'était encore mieux. Il regarda ensuite furtivement le réveil : cinq heures quarante. Et lui qui était là incapable de se rendormir et la tête pleine de pensée : surtout l'idée de faire encore une fois plaisir à sa famille. D'ailleurs si quelqu'un lui avait dit il y a longtemps qu'un jour il serait un père de famille tout à fait banal il aurait sûrement rit. Il lui semblait même se souvenir que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait eu comme réaction face à Birkin quand celui-ci avait osé lui dire : « Albert, tu as un instinct paternel indéniable ! » Le blond prenait maintenant conscience que son vieil ami avait encore une fois vu juste. Il soupira doucement, ce qui fit s'agitait la tête rousse contre lui, et il caressa le bas du dos de la jeune femme pour éviter qu'elle ne se réveille trop vite. Malheureusement cela sembla inefficace pour la rendormir, mais tout à fait efficace pour qu'il sente ses lèvres douces contre son cou. Le blond haussa un sourcil en observant sa femme, et un petit rire lui répondit, comme souvent. Il allait lui parler mais ses lèvres se pressèrent sur les siennes, avec espièglerie, tandis qu'elle se hissait à califourchon sur lui. D'abord surpris, il laissa ensuite ses mains glisser avec tendresse le long de ses jambes jusque ses hanches, un large sourire aux lèvres. Enfin ils pouvaient finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé en début de semaine.

Huit heures et demie, l'heure normale pour Kimberley de se lever tous les matins. Un matin un peu grognon pour elle, la chaleur l'avait empêché de bien dormir et même le petit licker leur servant de chien, Micky, avait renoncé à l'idée de venir quémander un peu d'amour à la fillette. Sa maman avait beau lui demander de ne pas ronchonner et manger ses céréales en même temps elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et englober toujours plus de petites céréales dans sa bouche. Heureusement pour la petite blonde le samedi matin Albert avait toujours quelques papiers à finir.

« - Chérie, je t'en prie ne fais pas ça.  
\- Hmm.  
\- Bébé… Tu vas finir par t'étouffais. »

La fillette n'en avait que faire, ce qui faisait soupirer encore plus la maman et ronchonner encore plus la petite. Finalement le bol de céréales fut fini assez vite et sans accident, mais laissant Kelly dans un état de passable agacement.

« - Allez, à la douche pour être prête pour aujourd'hui !  
\- Pou'quoi… On a même pas de lico'ne… »

Haussement d'épaule désinvolte de la fillette et soupire profondément agacé de la rousse. Le petit bout de chou n'en aillant que faire se rend dans le salon pour regarder la télé, sans aucun respect pour ses parents du haut de ses quasiment cinq ans.

« - Kimmy ! J'ai dit à la douche !  
\- Suis adopté de tout fa'on ! »

Soupire franchement dépassé pour Kelly, elle se demanda qui avait bien pu inventer pareil bêtise à dire à sa fille avant de soupirer, c'était sûrement Chris. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi ils continuaient de leur confier la petite fille puisque les Redfields ne passaient leurs temps qu'à lui monter la tête. La jeune maman allait réagir quand elle fut prise de court par son mari.

« - Kimberley, je croyais qu'on avait dit de parler correctement à maman même quand je ne suis pas là. Tu trouves que c'est gentil d'agir comme ça ?  
\- Non… Mais aussi elle…  
\- Je ne veux pas savoir, maintenant je crois qu'elle t'a demandé d'aller à la douche, alors si tu veux venir au Zoo avec nous tu as intérêt à être un peu plus obéissante. »

Même regard de surprise de la petite fille et de la maman, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres du grand blond. Vraiment aujourd'hui était une très bonne journée pour lui.

« - Au zoo ?  
\- Oui jeune fille.

 _La fillette sert son doudou contre elle toute heureuse mais surprise._

\- On pend'a Hippo ?  
\- Bien sûr, mais il faut être propre sinon on va nulle part. »

Kimberley saute littéralement du canapé en venant se serrer contre la jambe de sa maman, qui remerciait du regard son chéri d'être une autorité bien meilleure qu'elle. Le petit être n'était pas idiot, il savait bien que son papa devait finir son travail avant de partir, et pressa sa maman pour aller à la douche, mais gentiment cette fois. La maman la prit dans ses bras pour l'amener jusqu'à l'étage, pas qu'elle ne puisse pas monter l'escalier mais juste pour lui montrer que quand elle était gentille maman l'était aussi. Et elle la posa sur le seuil de la salle de bain de la suite parentale. Elle demanda à la fillette de se doucher pendant qu'elle allait lui chercher une jolie tenue pour la journée. Une demi-heure et deux inondations dans la salle de bain plus tard la petite était prête.

« - Z'aime ce s'ort maman !  
\- Tant mieux, il te va très bien en plus. »

Un sourire tendre éclaira les traits de la maman, tandis qu'elle était en train d'ajouter dans un sac à dos le doudou, la tétine, et à boire pour la petite puce, puis dans un autre sac à côté de l'eau pour elle et Albert. La petite blonde se rendit dans la cave, endroit où se trouvait le bureau de son papa, pour piailler qu'elle était prête et surtout lui demander s'il aimait son short autant qu'elle l'aimait.

« - Il est très joli ton short. Je l'aime beaucoup.  
\- Me'ci ! Il est beau mon s'ort ! »

Elle tourna sur elle-même pendant une trentaine de secondes avant de venir se coller à lui, accrocher à sa jambe elle lui lançait un petit regard qui se voulait mignon, mais qui était surtout impatient. Albert fit mine de ne pas y faire attention, finissant de remplir les papiers qui lui restait. Elle était patiente comme sa maman dans certaines situations, et elle continuer de le fixer avec son regard mignon. La jeune blonde allait parler quand il la devança :

« - J'ai fini, si tout est prêt on peut y aller. J'arrive dans une minute d'accord ? »

La petite pile électrique partie en courant, remontant l'escalier très vite, criant de joie à Kelly qu'il arrivait et qu'elle pouvait charger la voiture : bien que cela il ne l'ait pas dit. Le père eut un fou rire tout seul, sachant pertinemment que Kelly le ferait vraiment. Il avait un amour de famille et cela le rendait tellement fier et heureux. Il classa les papiers dans les dossiers correspondant avant de fermer son bureau à clé. Bien qu'il n'ait pas grand-chose à cacher il trouvait cela préférable de le tenir fermer complètement. Il remonta finalement dans la cuisine, ne voyant personne dedans la maison il sortit pour vérifier qu'elles étaient bien vers la voiture à l'attendre. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres en voyant que la petite choute s'impatientait que sa maman n'ouvre pas encore la voiture pour qu'elle s'installe tranquillement. Elle courait en rond dans le jardin, et Micky faisait de même à sa façon. Le chef de famille eut un rire qu'il ne put empêcher quand les deux roulèrent l'une sur l'autre et se regardèrent très choqué.

« - C'est cela de faire la folle Kimberley.

 _La petite fille lui lança un petit regard méchant._

\- Tu te moques de moi papou ?  
\- Je n'oserais pas. »

Elle parut totalement convaincue par l'argument inexistant de son père, un sourire remplaça son regard méchant et elle se redressa en frottant ses jambes avec vigueur.

« - On y va ?  
\- Installe-toi dans la voiture pendant qu'on vérifie de ne rien oublier, d'accord ? »

La petite fille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et une fois les portières déverrouillées elle 'sauta' dans la voiture pour se mettre en place en attendant ses parents, ses pieds se balançant dans le petit espace entre les deux sièges. Les adultes ne mirent pas longtemps à s'installer aussi dans la voiture, avec un bisou pour la route.

« - On va au Zoo ! »

* * *

Voila, au début ce devait être un seul et même chapitre pour le Zoo mais ... j'ai écrit un chapitre entier de banalité donc... désolé ? xD Et je sais ce que vous vous dites la, deux chapitres, deux allusions au sexe... bah, tout simplement c'est un couple alors, voila. x) Merci d'avoir lu ! :)


	5. Chapter 4

Resident Evil n'est pas ma propriété, mais Kelly & Kimberley si.

* * *

.4.

Le trajet jusqu'au zoo n'avait pas été long : à peine deux heures et demie. Le plus long avait été les questions incessantes de la petite princesse. Des questions en tout genre allant de « Comment les bébés gi'affes elles manzent ? » à « Où ils vivent les n'éphélants ? ». Des questions si générales et enchaînées si vite que les parents finirent par abandonner de répondre. De toute façon Hippo semblait avoir une meilleure conversation qu'eux. Une fois sur le parking ce fut la course... Kimberley avait enlevé ses chaussures, mais pas de façon logique et les petits souliers d'amour étaient passés sous le siège du chauffeur. Albert avait quasiment failli crier sur la voiture, mais avait réussi à se calmer. Cette histoire avait franchement amusé la petite blonde et elle avait un large sourire sur ses lèvres une fois aux caisses. Le PDG sorti deux passes V.I.P, le bébé de quatre ans avait l'entrée passée V.I.P gratuite. Enfin sur le papier. Par bonheur le grand blond n'avait pas eu à trop forcé pour que la caissière accepte de passer le bébé en V.I.P. Même si Kimberley n'était plus vraiment un bébé. Plusieurs politesses et sourires échangés entre la gentille caissière et Kelly et ils purent enfin commencer leur visite. Arriver au premier panneau de carte un nouvel obstacle se dresse.

« - Kimmy, mon chou, tu veux commencer par quoi .

\- B'uh. 'e sait pas moi...

\- Oh. Peut-être tu peux réfléchir un peu, d'accord .

\- Hum. »

La petite tête blonde, déjà dans les bras de son papa, observe le panneau avec attention en fronçant les sourcils. Son doigt traça des chemins, savane ou banquise seraient ses premiers choix. En observant le tracé du chemin des deux pour rejoindre chacun des deux extrêmes la journée serait longue. Mais pas pour le petit bout.

« - Les n'oiseaux ! »

Surprise pour Kelly, rire pour Albert, elle était bien sa fille, toujours à brouiller les pistes. Sur le trajet vers les volières Albert essaya de la mettre par terre, histoire qu'elle marche un peu ; la petite fille refusa catégoriquement de marcher, prétextant que ses jambes étaient cassées. Cet argumentaire était tellement mignon que même Kelly ne sut quoi répondre pour contrer ces arguments. La petite fille jura tout de même qu'elle marcherait aux oiseaux. Sur la route ils croisèrent des divers oiseaux hors de leurs cages, ce qui émerveilla la petite puce blonde.

« - Maman ! Papou ! Oiseaux ! Oiseaux ! »

La petite fillette s'agitait dans tous les sens, de telle sorte que son papa finit par la poser pour qu'elle aille courir après les paons et diverses oies.

« - Kimberley, fait attention s'il te plaît mon bébé, certains pincent. »

Le grand blond observa sa femme ravie d'enfin pouvoir passer correctement son bras autour de sa taille, et observer ensemble le petit bout courir.

« - Elle est adorable.

 _Il regard_ _a_ _Kelly avec amour._

\- Tu es adorable. »

Les joues de la rousse rougissent, et elle le regarde tendrement avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

« - Moins que toi. »

Un sourire étire les lèvres du blond, si elle savait à quel point il la trouvait adorable elle ne s'en remettrait sans doute jamais. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire, la volière montrait enfin le bout de son nez et Kimberley était revenue s'immiscer entre les deux, racontant sa vie avec les oiseaux à ses parents. Le bâtiment dédié aux oiseaux exotiques était assez imposant, sa façade extérieure était une sorte de dôme composé de bois et de pierres le bas était de la pierre, le haut du bois entrecoupé de larges vitres. Le tout était entouré de diverses volières remplies d'arbres et d'oiseaux colorés, même Kelly avait une tête émerveillée et Albert sut qu'il avait gagné sa journée. L'intérieur du bâtiment abritait diverses volières assez larges, dans lesquelles cohabitaient plusieurs espèces différentes : perroquets, toucans, vautours, et autres espèces du genre. Le tour complet prit une demi-heure en tout, et juste à la sortie ils avaient placé le « tunnel des singes ». De dehors il s'agissait d'une vraie forêt, peuplé de hauts arbres et ayant difficilement été grillagé. À l'intérieur un long enchevêtrement de tunnels de bois aux diverses vitres, alterner avec des petits ponts de bois ouvert sur la forêt. La vue était tout à fait désagréable, comme tous les zoos, et les singes difficilement remarquables. Cela lassa vite la petite blonde qui décréta de bouder les singes maintenant. La visite du tunnel n'en fût pas abrégée pour autant, ils ne voulaient pas répondre à nouveau aux caprices de la petite princesse, et ils ne regrettèrent pas du tout parce que Kimberley se découvrit une passion pour les ouistitis. Et la surprise : à la sortie du tunnel une adorable petite brune de l'âge de Kimberley les attends, montrant toute fière à Albert et Kimberley une photo d'un bébé phoque. La vue de la petite fille ne dérangea pas Albert, mais l'idée des parents pas loin le gêna et il soupira. Pourvu qu'Alice soit la seule à les avoir vus. Il posa tout de même Kimberley, qui salua la petite Burnside, pour se mettre à leurs niveaux et admirer avec beaucoup d'onomatopée la photo. Il ne put s'empêcher après de demander où étaient ses parents, bien que Kelly regardât déjà autour inquiète de la voir seule.

« - Maman et Papa sont zuste un peu p'us 'oin, ent'ain de reda'dé la ca'te. »

Kimberley eut un rire, voulant elle aussi aller voir la carte pour trouver les phoques. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire à quel point cela désespéra Albert, passer la journée avec un de ses employés était chiant. Mais Burnside encore plus, sans même parler de Bloody la meilleure amie de son épouse mais aussi la personne le haïssant le plus au monde.

« - Je présume qu'on devrait la ramener à ses parents, et alors ne pas séparer Kimmy et Lice.

 _Il regarda de façon appuyée Kelly._

\- Ça me paraît bien, mais si tu préfères on peut continuer sans eux, après. »

Elle ne semblait pas triste à cette idée, ni même gênée plus que ça. Mais Kimberley, elle, lui adressait sa bouille mignonne de chiot.

« - Passons du temps avec eux, tu n'as pas beaucoup l'occasion de la voir après tout. »

Sa chérie lui adressa un hochement de tête entendu, et prenant chacun une enfant par la main ils rejoignent les Burnside inquiets au panneau d'affichage : Bloody Redfield était une grande brune assez mince, ses yeux étaient rouges et sa peau porcelaine, elle était la fille de Chris Redfield et Jill Valentine. Elle disposait d'un caractère assez conflictuel, ne connaissant pas le principe de garder sa langue dans sa poche. Steve Burnside lui était plutôt une force tranquille, roux, assez moyen en taille, les yeux bleus. Il s'énervait pourtant assez facilement quand il s'agissait de leur enfant commun : Alice.

« - On a trouvé ça sur la route, c'est à vous ?

 _La rousse indique la petite brune toute contente._

\- Oh mon Dieu, Alice ! Combien de fois doit-on te rappeler que tu ne dois en aucun cas partir sans nous ?! »

Le petit bout brun fait une tête beaucoup moins heureuse et plus triste, désolée.

« - Mais z'ai vu Tata Killy...

\- Et ? Ceci n'est pas une raison valable jeune fille ! »

La grande brune pose une main sur le bras de son conjoint, elle savait que Steve ne savait pas quand s'arrêter pour les engueulades. Elle se mit ensuite au niveau de sa fille.

« - La prochaine fois dit le nous avant de partir, d'accord ?

\- P'omis ! »

Elles se font un câlin, tandis que Steve garde un regard sévère pour sa fille. Puis tout le monde salut tout le monde de façon plus amicale, décidant de rester ensemble.

« - Nous venons de quitter les phoques, mais on peut y retourner si vous voulez.

\- Oui! Peuplait Papou. »

Rires, les deux familles se dirigent vers les bassins juste à côté. Des bassins sommes tous standards : une grande piscine ronde au centre, des plus petits autours, et des phoques et des otaries dedans. Un peu plus loin des loutres se prélassent au soleil. La visite se passe dans les rires et la joie, les éléphants passionnent Alice, les hippopotames émerveillent Kimberley, aucune des deux ne comprend comment « fonctionnent » les girafes. Pour la pause déjeuner tout le monde est heureux du restaurant du zoo. Ensuite, les crocodiles font des bulles tranquillement, tandis que quelques tortues clapotent aux bords, tous les animaux de la savane ne paraissent pas assez bien pour les petites difficiles mais passionnent Kelly et Bloody, Steve et Albert se découvrent une passion commune pour les serpents et la banquise met tout le monde d'accord : les pingouins sont merveilleux quand ils nagent en groupe. Les deux familles sont un peu déçues quand ils se rendent compte que les loups ne sont pas là et qu'il n'y a qu'un seul ours très vieux dans l'enclos. Alice avec sa gentillesse et son innocence naturelle propose même à ses parents de « l'adopte pou' teni' compagnie au chat. » bien sûr l'idée les ravies, mais ils n'ont pas assez de place dans la voiture... donc l'ours est laissé dans son enclos. Et puis arrive le moment où la visite du zoo est presque finie, planter devant la carte ils cherchent les animaux qu'ils n'ont pas encore vu, et se mettent d'accord sur la mini-ferme. Sur le trajet ils découvrent enfin les flamants-roses et contre toute attente c'est Kelly la plus ravie de les voir. Même Kimberley rit de voir sa maman si adorablement exciter de voir des oiseaux. Des grands oiseaux, mais tout de même. Peu après arrive enfin le cabanon de la mini-ferme. Avec bonheur il y a peu de gens, beaucoup de cochons. Quelques poules, quelques lapins de ferme, et surtout des chèvres. Même pas un mouton, mais en dehors un cheval. Ils entrent, Steve avec dégoût, Albert parce que Kelly lui demande. Au même moment un coq sort tranquillement du petit cabanon et les deux petites lui courent après. Un petit bébé chèvre trouve ça amusant et se met à courir avec elles, malheureusement elle se retrouve aussi surprise que les parents et Alice quand Kimberley part en courant se réfugier derrière son papa.

« - Mais Kimmy, elle veut juste jouer avec toi la petite chèvre, c'est une petite comme toi.

\- Veut pas ! Peu' ! »

La petite biquette revient tout doucement vers elle, surprise qu'elle ne l'aime pas mais Kimberley est terrifié alors Alice essaye de la chasser plus loin. La petite chèvre prend ça pour un jeu et fait juste des petits bonds joyeux autour d'elle. Kimberley a peur que le chèvre mange Alice et pleure encore plus... Kelly la prend dans ses bras, essayant de la calmer avec l'aide de Bloody. Pourtant, la petite blonde ne se calme que lorsqu'ils sortent de la mini-ferme. Sur le chemin du retour au parking Bloody qui réfléchissait depuis un moment observa le couple Wesker.

« - C'est toujours bon pour le camping au fait ? Parce que j'ai pris mes congés alors autant que ce ne soit pas pour rien...

 _Kelly regarde son mari, pour être sûre._

\- Oui bien sûr. Je crois même avoir vu passer les congés de ton fiancé hier.

\- Il faudra juste parler des détails ensemble. »

Albert retient un profond soupire et adresse un sourire à la « foule » en face. Il n'aimait rien dans le camping, rien dans la nature, mais l'idée égayée la vie de sa famille alors encore une fois il cédait. Finalement, il commençait lui-même à ce dire qu'il n'était pas si égoïste.

* * *

Coucou vous !

Ce fut un chapitre un peu long à écrire, mais le voilà ! :) J'espère qu'il vous aura plût, et que vous serez impatient de lire la suite !

Un petit coucou et merci aux deux adorables personnes vérifiant les chapitres avant qu'ils soient postés. ~

XoXo


End file.
